Tujuan Utama
by rahma23
Summary: Shinichi di tugaskan untuk membantu menangkap Kaito kid. Namun, ketika Shinichi bertatap muka dengan kid, terasa sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan kid. Sebenarnya apa yang kid inginkan?
1. Chapter 1

Tujuan Utama

Tokoh: Kaito Kuroba/KaitoKid,Shinichi Kudo/Edogawa Conan

Summary: Shinichi di tugaskan untuk membantu menangkap Kaito kid. Namun, ketika Shinichi bertatap muka dengan kid, terasa sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan kid. Sebenarnya apa yang kid inginkan?

.

Tujuan Utama

.

"Ah... kau berhasil menemukanku kembali, metantei-kun," ucap kid sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kid, jangan tertawa! Aku hanya menginginkan permata itu kembali," ucap Shinichi geram.

Mereka sedang bertatap muka di atap gedung, di tengah malam yang disinari cahaya bulan purnama. "Apakah kau tak bisa sedikit bersantai, metantei-kun?" tanya kid sambil menampilkan seulas senyuman, senyuman misterius menurut shinichi.

"Huh, jangan bercanda! Kid, cepat kembalikan permata itu," ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi, yang kau inginkan hanyalah permata ini?" tanya kid sedikit kecewa.

"H-huh..." Shinichi terheran-heran ketika melihat kid mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Kid pun berhenti ketika hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Entah mengapa Shinichi merasa pipinya terbakar ketika melihat senyuman kid.

"Manis." Ucap kid.

"Eh?" kejut Shinichi. Kid pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan tangan Shinichi. Shinichi pun hanya heran, ketika melihat kid menaruh permata curiannya ketangan Shinichi.

"K-kid?" heran Shinichi.

" ku kembalikan permata ini padamu. Toh, itu juga bukan incaranku," ucap kid melepaskan tangan Shinichi, lalu mulai berjalan menuju tepi atap gedung.

'BRAAK' Terdengar pintu di belakang Shinichi terbuka paksa.

" KID!" teriak Inspektur Nakamori.

"Ah, Nakamori Keibu. Seperti biasanya... selalu terlambat." Ucap kid lalu mulai membuka gantole-nya.

"Kid, jangan kabur kau!" teriak Inspektur Nakamori mulai berlari menuju arah

kid. Namun terlambat, kid telah menjatuhkan diri dan terbang menjauh.

" Awas kau, kid. Lain kali tak akan kubiarkan lolos." Geram Inspektur Nakamori melihat kid berhasil kabur. Ia pun langsung menatap Shinichi, dan membuat Shinichi terkejut.

" Hei,kau. Kenapa kau biarkan kid lolos?" tanya Inspektur Nakamori geram.

" Ah, maaf inspektur. Aku memang telah membiarkan kid lolos. Namun, aku berhasil mendapatkan permatanya." Ucap Shinichi lalu melemparkan permata itu pada Inspektur Nakamori. Inspektur Nakamori pun menangkapnya dengan heran.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" heran Inspektur Nakamori sambil memastikan permata di genggamannya itu.

" Entahlah, ia memberikannya padaku," ucap Shinichi mengangkat bahu, lalu

berbalik untuk berjalan pergi...

Shinichi masih memikirkan kid. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kid. Ketika mereka bertatap muka secara pribadi, ketika kid tersenyum padanya, dan tertawa padanya, dan... dan itu membuat Shinichi malu dan merasa bodoh. Shinichi pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" untuk apa memikirkan pencuri bodoh itu!" kesal diri Shinichi sendiri. Namun,

Shinichi masih memikirkan kid.

'Sebenarnya apa tujuan utamamu, kid?' pikir Shinichi menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu terang, di malam yang cukup dingin, dan gelap ini...

To Be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Tujuan utama.

Chapter 2..

.

"Jadi, sekarang kita terlibat kedalam pencurian Kaito kid." Ucap Shiho.

"Maaf deh. Karena, aku dipanggil megure-keibu untuk menggantikannya," Ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi, tak apalah. Ini lebih baik daripada kasus pembunuhan kan, Shinigami-kun?" Ejek Shiho.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku begitu,Miyano? Bagaimana pun aku ini detektif, bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa." Kesal Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Kupikir shinigami lebih cocok denganmu. Bukankah hampir setiap tempat yang kau datangi selalu terjadi kasus pembunuhan?" Ejek Shiho lagi. "Diam kau" Kesal Shinichi, Shiho pun tertawa kecil.

"Lagi pula apa yang sedang dipikirkan Inspektur itu?" Tanya Shiho melirik inspektur Nakamori. "Entahlah."

"Lalu kapan Kid datang lebih tepatnya?" tanya Shiho lagi.

" Jam 12 tengah malam ini." Jawab Shinichi melirik jam tanngannya. "Sekarang sudah jam 11.45".

"Masih tersisa 25 menit lagi."Ucap Shiho.

"Iya. Dan Nakamori-keibu sudah semakin menjaga ketat keamanan permata." Ucap Shinichi menoleh ke kotak permata yang sedang dipamerkan, dan dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal/polisi.

"Kudo-kun!" Panggil seseorang. Shinichi dan Shiho pun menoleh. "Nakamori-keibu".

"Maaf , karena kau harus repot-repot datang ke pencurian Kid." Ucap Inspektur Nakamori."Tidak apa, Nakamori-keibu."

"Jadi, apa Keibu-san sudah menyiapkan sesuatu?" Tanya Shiho.

"Aku hanya menambah penngamanan, dan penjagaan." Ucap Inspektur Nakamori. Shinichi dan Shiho pun melirik kotak permata yang semakin dijaga ketat oleh penjaga agar tak bisa dicuri Kid.

"Dan akan kupastikan pencuri itu akan aku tangkap malam ini. Hahaha..." Ucap Inspektur Nakamori tertawa. Shinichi dan Shiho pun menatapnya bosan.

"Sepertinya ia selalu mengatakan itu. Namun, kenyataannya Kid tak pernah tertangkap." Shiho mengatakannya dengan suara pelan agar tak terdengar.

"Benar." Ucap Shinichi setuju.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, untuk memberi intruksi kepada yang lainnya." Ucap Inspektur Nakamori lalu berjalan pergi. Shinichi pun mengangguk, sedangkan Shiho mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jadi, ia tidak menyiapkan sesuatu yang heboh. Tapi, menurutku kalau hanya menambah penjagaan itu malah membuat repot, benar?" Tanya Shiho.

"Iya, kau benar." Jawab Shinichi singkat.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak Shinichi, membuat Shinichi dan Orang itu terjatuh. Shiho hanya terkejut. "Ah! Maaf, aku telah menabrakmu." Ucap orang itu.

"Tak apa." Ucap Shinichi. Ia pun menatap orang yang berada di depannya. Seorang wanita yang sedang terduduk jatuh di depannya, Shinichi pun membantu wanita itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Wanita itu. Shinichi pun hanya mengangguk, entahlah wanita ini melihat atau tidak.

"Maaf aku menabrakmu. Hari ini aku memakai sepatu hak tinggi," Ucap wanita itu.

"Iya, tak apa." Jawab Shinichi singkat. Wanita itu pun akhirnya mendongak, bertatap muka dengan wajah Shinichi. Wanita itu pun terkejut.

"Ah!" Kejut wanita itu. Shiho dan Shinichi pun ikut terkejut. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Bu-bukankah kau adalah Kudo Shinichi detektif SMU yang terkenal itu?!"Kejut wanita itu.

"H-huh?"Heran Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Wah, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu,Kudo Shinichi. Namaku Mitsuaki Miyako." Ucap wanita itu – Miyako – senang.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Shinichi-kun, kau terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum." Puji Miyako.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Shinichi malu, sedangkan Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Siapa wanita ini?" Tanya Miyako melirik Shiho. "Apa dia kekasihmu?".

"I-itu..."

"Kalau aku kekasihnya kenapa?"Tanya Shiho sambil memeluk lengan Shinichi, Shinichi pun kaget.

"Heh,jadi dia kekasihmu." Terlihat senyuman Miyako agat tersedat. Shiho pun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bu-bukan, dia itu..."

"Miyano Shiho." Ucap Shiho memotong ucapan Shinichi. "Salam kenal".

"Salam kenal." Ucap Miyako. "Maaf, Shinichi-kun, Shiho-chan. Tapi, aku harus pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu,Mitsuaki-san." Ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Miyako pun tersenyum, lalu berjalan pergi menjauh.

Gadis berambut sepinggang itupun menghilang dari pandangan Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Hei, kenapa kau harus bilang kalau kau itu kekasihku sih, Miyano?" Heran Shinichi sambil melirik Shiho yang mulai melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hm, aku hanya senang melihat tatapan cemburu seorang _fangirl _mu," Ucap Shiho tersenyum simpul lalu melirik Shinichi, "Lagi pula tak masalah kan? Mungkin gadis-gadis yang suka mengirimkan surat cinta padamu akan berkurang kan?".

"Benar sih. Tapi kalau gosip ini menyebar, nanti bisa repot kan." Ucap Shinichi.

"Biar saja. Ini sih masalahmu, bukan masalahku. Benar bukan Shinigami-kun?" Ucap Shiho sambil melirik Shinichi dengan tatapan mengejek.

Shinichi pun menghela napas. " Kau ini..."

_~.~_

Kaito POV.

"Siapa wanita ini?" Tanyaku sambil melirik seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu berwarna kecoklatan, yang ada di samping Metantei-kun.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanyaku curiga.

"I-itu..."

"Kalau aku kekasihnya kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu sambil memeluk lengan Metantei-kun dengan erat.

"Heh, jadi dia pacarmu." Ucapku dengan senyuman agak di plus cemburu melihat wanita ini bermesraan dengan Metantei-kun.

"Bu-bukan. Dia..." Entah kenapa Metantei-kun terlihat mencoba melepaskan pelukan wanita ini.

'Malu tertangkap kamera ya...' Pikirku kesal.

"Miyano Shiho." Ucap wanita ini atau mungkin kupanggil saja Shiho.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Shiho tersenyum.

"Salam kenal." Kucoba untuk bersikap manis padanya. Meskipun aku masih kesal karena dia telah bermesraan dengan Metantei-kun di depanku.

"Maaf Shinichi-kun, Shiho-chan. Tapi, aku harus pergi." Ucapku ingin cepat cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Mitsuaki-san." Ucap Metantei-kun sambil tersenyum. Perasaan kesalku pun hilang , dengan munculnya perasaan senang karena bisa melihat senyuman manis Metantei-kun.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya, dan mulai berjalan pergi. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku di sebuah lorong. Masih memikirkan Metantei-kun dan wanita itu.

'Apa benar wanita itu kekasih Metantei-kun? Berarti tak ada ruang kosong di hati Metantei-kun untukku?' Pikirku.

'Akan kupastikan saat pertunjukkanku.'

~.~

"Semuanya siap diposisi." Teriak Inspektur Nakamori. Para polisi pun sudah siap diposisi masing-masing. Shinichi dan Shiho pun makin waspada. Jam pun menunjukkan '12.00'

'PHOW' Dengan sekejap Kid pun telah berada di atas kotak permata dengan seiringnya asap yang menghilang.

"Kid!" Geram Inspektur Nakamori.

"Selamat malam, Nakamori-Keibu, Metantei-kun, dan Ojou-san." Ucap Kid sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Shinichi.

Sesuai dengan isi surat, aku hanya ingin menemui permata indah ini. Ja ne..." Ucap Kid.

'PHONG' Dengan sekejap Kid telah menghilang. Nakamori hanya geram, sedangkan Shinichi dan Shiho memikirkan kemana Kid melarikan diri.

"Cari! Kid pasti masih berada di dekat sini!" Teriak Inspektur Nakamori kepada para polisi, para polisi bawahan Inspektur pun mulai berpencar mencari Kid. Shinichi pun ikut berlari untuk mencari Kid.

"Kudo-kun!" Panggil Shiho.

"Miyano, kau tetap disana. Aku akan mencari Kid." Ucap Shinichi menoleh ke Shiho, lalu melanjutkan larinya.

"Dasar!" Ucap Shiho mendengus kesal.

~.~

Shinichi pun sedang menuju atap sendirian. Entah mengapa kakinya menuntunnya menuju atap, tidak mengikuti Nakamori. Shinichi pun akhirnya melihat pintu, ia pun langsung membuka pintu itu. Shinichi pun melihat seseorang yang berada di dekat pagar atap.

"Kid!" Kid pun tersenyum mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, ia pun berbalik.

"Oh, Metantei-kun. Kupikir siapa," Ucap Kid ringan.

"Hmph... tempat pelarian yang cukup bagus. Tapi, kau tahu kalau aku tak mudah untuk bisa di tipu seperti Nakamori-Keibu." Ucap Shinichi, Kid pun hanya menyeringai.

"Jadi, apakah kekasihmu juga bodoh seperti Nakamori-Keibu?" Tanya Kid masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kekasih?" Heran Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Gadis yang berambut coklat sebahu itu. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura bodoh, Metantei-kun." Ucap Kid menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Miyano? Tentu saja bukan. Ia hanya tetanggaku. Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis sepertinya. Jika kau mendengar pengakuan Miyano terhadap seorang gadis beberapa saat yang lalu itu hanya bercanda." Ucap Shinichi.

"Ia suka mengerjai, menakuti, membuat seseorang kesal, ataupun membuat seseorang cemburu. Itulah sifatnya." Lanjut Shinichi menjelaskan.

'Jadi, gadis itu memang bukan kekasih Metantei-kun? Baguslah, aku masih memiliki kesempatan.' Pikir Kid senang, dan semangat.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih?" pertanyaan Shinichi membuat Kid bingung untuk menjawab apa.

'Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Bagaimanapun kau harus menjadi milikku Metantei-kun.' Ucap Kid dalam hati.

Bagaimana pun Shinichi hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak bisa membaca hati manusia, ia pun hanya menatap Kid heran. "Kid?"

"Hanya saja aku merasa kasihan terhadap _fangirl_mu." Ucap Kid.

"Ahaha, begitu ya. Tapi, kurasa aku tak memiliki pacar." Ucap Shinichi.

"Baguslah." Ucap Kid sambil berjalan mendekati Shinichi. Shinichi hanya terdiam, bingung apa yang akan Kid lakukan.

Shinichi, dan Kid pun bertatap muka dengan cukup dekat. Kid menatap Shinichi dalam, lalu tersenyum. Shinichi pun hanya bingung dengan tingkah Kid ini.

"Senang sekali aku bisa melihat keindahan permataku di bawah sinar bulan purnama hanya seorang diri." Shinichi tak mengerti apa yang Kid maksud dengan 'permata'.

Kid pun menyeringai." Apalagi melihat keindahan, dan kecantikannya dengan jarak cukup dekat.".

Shinichi terkejut mendengarnya, ia bisa merasakan kalau pipinya terbakar. Jadi, maksud Kid itu adalah...

"Jadi apa yang kau maksud permata itu adalah..." Shinichi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kid pun tersenyum lembut, mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Metantei-kunnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Permata dihadapanku ini sangat mempesona, apalagi dengan warna merah di wajahnya.".

Entah mengapa pernyataan Kid barusan membuat pipi Shinichi memerah, dan memerah. Jadi memang benar yang dimaksud Kid itu adalah Dia.

"Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan –".

Shinichi pun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, karena mendengar langkah kaki yang cukup banyak yang menuju kearah Kid, dan Dia.

"Ah, sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita nee, Metantei-kun." Ucap Kid.

"Nakamori-keibu." Gumam Shinichi.

"Baiklah, karena aku tidak ingin detektif favoritku mendapat amarah dari Nakamori-Keibu. Jadi, kukembalikan ini padamu." Ucap Kid sambil menyerahkan permata ke tangan Shinichi. Shinichi pun menatap permata yang ada di tangannya.

"Metantei-kun." Shinichi pun melirik ke arah Kid yang memanggilnya.

'Chuu...' Kid pun langsung mencium pipi Shinichi. Shinichi pun hanya membelalakan matanya, dan wajahnya pun berubah menjadi sangat memerah. Kid pun menjauh dari Shinichi tepat saat pintu terbuka dengan keras.

'BRAAK!' pintu pun di buka dengan keras dan terlihatlah wajah Nakamori-Keibu dan para polisi lainnya.

"Kid!"Geram Inspektur Nakamori. Shinichi pun menoleh kearah Inspektur.

"Nakamori-Keibu." Ucap Kid.

"Kid,aku pasti akan membawa kembali permata yang kau curi, dan aku pasti akan memasukanmu ke penjara." Geram Inspektur Nakamori.

"Nakamori-Keibu, permata itu sudah berhasil diambil oleh Metantei-Kun." Ucap Kid santai sambil mengoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa?!" Kejut Inspektur Nakamori lalu melirik Shinichi. Ia pun melihat permata itu sudah ada di tangan Shinichi.

"Jadi, aku permisi dulu. Ja nee..." Ucap Kid lalu menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung, dan mengaktifkan hang glidernya lalu pergi dari sana.

"Ini, Nakamori-Keibu." Ucap Shinichi menyerahkan permata ke tangan Inspektur Nakamori.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengambil ini dari tangan Kid." Ucap Nakamori Keibu menggenggam permata yang ada di tangannya. Shinichi pun hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan pergi dari atap...

~.~

Shinichi dan Shiho pun sedang berjalan pulang. Shinichi hanya terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan Shiho hanya menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shiho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shinichi tak mengerti.

"Kau terlihat aneh semenjak pertunjukkan Kaito Kid selesai. Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shiho.

"..."

"Kudo-kun?" Panggil Shiho.

"Bukan apa- apa kok, Miyano." Ucap Shinichi.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Shiho lagi.

"Tentu." Jawab Shinichi singkat. Shiho pun hanya mengangkat bahu, dan langsung berbalik. Sedangkan Shinichi masih memikirkan kejadian di atap. Shinichi masih tidak bisa memikirkan suatu alasan tentang tingkah dan ucapan Kid itu. Apalagi kejadian ketika Kid mencium pipinya...

END.

Chapter dua end. Please kasih masukan, kritikan, ataupun saran. Itu semua sangat berarti bagiku .


	3. Chapter 3

Tujuan Utama.

Chapter 3

Shinichi POV.

Aku sedang duduk di bangku taman, melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitar taman yang damai dan menikmati angin segar. Aku pun memejamkan mata mencoba untuk menyamankan diri di taman ini.

"Shinichi-kun?" Panggilan seseorang membuatku membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang telah memanggilku.

"Mitsuaki-san." Ucapku heran. Wanita ini pun menatapku senang.

"Wah, beruntungnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucapnya senang.

"Ah, aku juga." Ucapku. Miyako pun duduk di sampingku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Terjadi kasus?" Tanya Miyako.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja." Ucapku. "Kau sendiri?".

"Aku juga. Hari ini sekolahku libur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan agar tidak bosan." Ucap Miyako.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengenakan seragam sekolah?" Tanyaku bingung sambil meliriknya. Ia pun menoleh ke arahku, dan tersenyum. " Iseng saja"

Kami pun terdiam untuk sesaat. Aku merasa ada suatu perasaan yang aneh, namun aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Miyako, dan terkejut saat aku menoleh aku mendapati wajah Miyako yang menatapku dalam.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Ia pun terlihat sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, Ma-maaf. Aku baru sadar kalau aku menatapmu dalam." Ucap Miyako.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, Miyako pun membalas senyumanku.

"Kudo-Kun!" Sebuah suara membuatku, dan Miyako terkejut dan menoleh.

.

Kaito POV

"Kudo-Kun!" Sebuah suara membuatku, dan Metantei-kun terkejut dan menoleh. Aku pun mendapati wajah Miyano-Chan.

"Miyano." Ucap Metantei-Kun.

Aku pun langsung sadar bahwa sekarang aku seorang Mitsuaki Miyako yang tidak tahu kalau Metantei-Kun dan Miyano-Chan tidaklah berpacaran. Aku pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Tak apa, kok. Ia hanya temanku saja." Ucap Metantei-Kun mengerti kenapa aku berdiri.

"Hanya teman?" Tanyaku berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Iya. Ucapannya yang kemarin hanyalah pura-pura." Ucap Metantei-Kun.

"Eh?!" Aku pun berpura-pura terkejut, dan menoleh kearah Miyano-Chan yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf ya , Mitsuaki-San." Ucap Miyano-Chan. Ia pun berjalan mendekatiku, dan Metantei-Kun.

"Nee, Kudo-Kun apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu?" Tanya Miyano-Chan dengan nada sedikit dingin.

"Hanya bersantai. Ng... janji? Janji apa?" Tanya Metantei-Kun tak mengerti.

"Jadi,kau lupa dengan janjimu untuk mengajak para Shonen Tantei untuk jalan-jalan ke Tropical Land hari ini?" Tanya Miyano-Chan kali ini dengan nada sedikit kesal. Metantei-Kun pun melebarkan matanya.

"Oh! Aku lupa!" Teriak Metantei-Kun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Para Shonen Tantei sudah menunggumu dari tadi di rumah Hakase." Ucap Miyano-Chan sambil mendengus kesal. Metantei-Kun pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"kau juga boleh ikut, Mitsuaki." Ucap Metantei-Kun sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Kuliha Metantei-Kun, dan Miyano-Chan mengangguk. Aku pun tersenyum senang.

"Wah, senangnya." Ucapku gembira. Miyano-Chan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

.

( Kaito POV)

Aku hanya terdiam ketika para anggota Shonen Tantei menyarankan untuk bermain ke tempat _skatting_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku paling tidak bisa yang namanya _ice skatting_. Namun, aku melihat Metantei-Kun dan Miyano-Chan mengangguk setuju.

" Bagaimana denganmu?" Pertanyaan Metantei-Kun membuatku terkejut.

"A-Aku... Se-Setuju." Ucapku tergagap. Metantei-Kun menatapku heran, sedangkan para Shonen Tantei bersorak gembira.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo!" Ucap Genta semangat.

"Yeah!" Ucap Ayumi-Chan dan Mitsuhiko-Kun tak kalah semangat.

.

Normal POV

"Lho, Mitsuaki-San kau belum meluncur?" Tanya Shinichi melihat Miyako masih belum memasuki tempat seluncur es.

"Ka-Kau duluan saja." Ucap Miyako gagap. Shinichi menapnya heran. Shiho sudah berseluncur sendirian, lalu Hakase,Genta,Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko sudah menghilang entah kemana. Namun, Miyako masih belum masuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shinichi.

"I-Itu... Sebenarnya..." Ucap Miyako pelan.

"Apa kau sebenarnya tidak bisa berseluncur?" Tanya Shinichi lagi. Miyako pun mengangguk dengan perasaan sedikt malu, Shinichi pun tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Sini aku ajari." Ucap Shinichi mendekati Miyako, sedangkan Miyako menatapnya tak percaya.

"Lepaskanlah peganganmu, dan peganglah tanganku." Ucap Shinichi. Miyako pun melepaskan pegangannya, dan diganti menjadi memegang tangan Shinichi erat. Shinichi pun mulai menariknya dengan hati-hati namun pasti. Miyako tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan ingin terjatuh. Shinichi pun yang melihat itu langsung menangkap tubuh Miyako, dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Miyako hanya memerah ketika Shinichi mendekapnya erat, dan entah mengapa Miyako sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Shinichi.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Shinichi.

"I-Iya."Ucap Miyako tergagap. Miyako pun mulai menjauh dari pelukan Shinichi, namun masih memegang tangan Shinichi erat.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat sangat merah." Khawatir Shinichi.

"Mungkin aku sedikit kedinginan." Ucap Miyako berbohong.

"Maukah kau menemaniku meminum sesuatu yang hangat disebuah restoran Shinichi. Mungkin kita bisa sedikit berbincang-bincang." Ajak Miyako.

"Hm... Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo." Ucap Shinichi setuju, lalu menuntun Miyako berjalan untuk keluar dari area _ice skatting._

.

Ssinichi dan Miyako pun sedang duduk disebuah restoran, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?"Khawatir Shinichi.

"I-Iya." Ucap Miyako berbohong. Shinichi pun langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Miyako. Miyako terkejut, dan sedikit memerah ketika melihat Shinichi membawa kedua tangannya ke pipi hangat milik Shinichi.

"Benar. Kau terasa sangat dingin, Mitsuaki-San." Ucap Shinichi.

"Miyako!"Ucap Miyako tegas.

"Eh?" Kejut Shinichi.

"Panggil aku Miyako." Ucap Miyako.

"Baiklah, Miyako." Ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum, Miyako pun membalas senyumannya. Pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa pesanan. Shinichi pun Melepaskan tangan Miyako ketika pelayan tepat di meja mereka.

"Coklat panas, dan Kopi." Ucap sang pelayan menaruh pesanan ke meja mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Shinichi dan Miyako. Sang pelayan pun mengangguk, dan berjalan pergi.

"Ini coklat panasmu, minumlah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena kedinginan." Ucap Shinichi menyerahkan coklat panas ke tangan Miyako.

"Terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu, Shinichi-Kun." Ucap Miyako sedikit memerah. Miyako pun mulai meminum coklat panasnya, begitu pun dengan Shinichi yang menikmati kopinya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun terdiam. Miyako pun mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap Shinichi, Miyako bisa melihat kalau Shinichi sangat menikmati kopinya. Miyako pun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Shinichi.

.

Kaito POV

Aku bisa melihat kalau Metantei-Kun sangat menikmati kopinya. Entah mengapa, wajah tenang Metantei-Kun membuatku bahagia. Saat aku sedang asyik menatapnya, tiba-tiba Metantei-Kun melirik kearahku dengan alis terangkat. Aku pun bingung dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Di pipimu ada bekas coklat panas." Ucap Metantei-Kun menatapku.

"Eh?!"Kejutku. aku pun ingin menghapusnya dengan tanganku tapi, Metantei-Kun langsung menahan tanganku. Aku pun meliriknya terkejut.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Metantei-Kun. Lalu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas ia mengambil sebuah tisu,dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar tangannya dapat menggapai noda di pipiku.

Aku pun yang melihat Metantei-Kun memajukan tubuhnya sedikit,langsung mengubah posisi tangan yang tadinya Metantei-Kun menggenggam tanganku, menjadi aku yang menggenggam tangan Metantei-Kun dan menarinya lebih dekat lagi. Metantei-Kun hanya terkejut ketika aku menarik tubuhnya menjadi semakin dekat denganku. Aku pun langsung memajukan badanku sedikit sehingga aku dapat mencium Metantei-Kun tepat di bibir, danmenekannya. Metantei-Kun langsung menarik diri dari ciuman itu, dan aku pun melihat Metantei-Kun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, dan wajah yang memerah.

"Ap-Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada terkejut,dan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Untuk menghangatkan tubuhku." Ucapku tersenyum kecil. Metantei-Kun pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Itu sangat membantuku. Entah mengapa tubuhku sudah terasa hangat sekarang." Lanjutku, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan pergi.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir. Anggap saja balasan dari hadiahmu itu, Shinichi-Kun ~ " Ucapku senang dengan tangan menyapu bibirku, lalu mengedipkan mataku, dan berjalan pergi. Metantei-Kun pun yang melihat tingkahku itu hanya semakin memerah, dan terdiam di tempatnya.

...

Aku pun sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Metantei-Kun. Aku hanya bisa menyentuh bibirku dengan perasaan bahagia. Hari ini aku berhasil mendapat ciuman dari detektif favoritku itu. Meskipun sangat singkat, namun aku tak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia ini. Aku pun tersenyum senang.

"Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ekoda High School...

Aoko sedang memasuki kelasnya, dan melihat beberapa siswi sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Aoko pun mendekati mereka.

"Selamat pagi semua. Ada apa ini kok kalian seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu?" Sapa Aoko sambil bertanya. Mereka pun menoleh kearah Aoko terkejut.

"Selamat pagi,Aoko." Sapa mereka. "Kau merasa kalau Kuroba-kun berbeda dari biasanya?"

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?" Bingung Aoko.

"Sampai saat ini ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang heboh ataupun apapun. Ia hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil tersenyum sendiri."

"Mungkin ia sedang berada dalam mood yang baik." Ucap Aoko. 'atau terlalu baik, sehingga dengan senang hati ia tak mengerjaiku.'

"Tapi, tetap saja mencurigakan." Aoko pun dalam hati sependapat, dengan ucapan teman-temannya. Kaito memang tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Aoko curiga.

"Aku akan coba tanyakan padanya." Ucap Aoko, lalu berjalan menuju Kaito. Saat sampai di bangku Kaito, Aoko pun langsung menggerakan tangannya menuju dahi Kaito. Kaito pun merasakan ada seseorang yanng menyentuh dahinya, ia lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Aoko?" Heran Kaito.

"Kaito, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya." Ucap Aoko dengan nada yang agak khawatir. Kaito pun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum menyerinngai.

"Kau khawatir padaku? Aku senang atas kekhawatiranmu, Aoko ~. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Kaito sambil menyeringai. Aoko pun hanya memerah.

"Huh, terserah saja apa yang kau katakan!" Kesal Aoko meskipun wajahnya memerah. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Kaito. Sedangkan Kaito hanya melanjutkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

' Aku senang dapat mencium bibir lembut Metantei-kun. Tapi, apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi? Mungkin ia akan menghindariku jika ia bertemu denganku sebagai wujud Miyako.' Pikir Kaito agak sedih.

'Agar dapat bertemu lagi dengan Metantei-kun apakah harus menggunakan identitas asliku?' Pikir Kaito bingung.

"Kaito!" Panggilan seseorang membuat Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ng... Aoko?" Bingung Kaito saat melihat Aoko ditempatnya. "Ada apa?"

Aoko pun terlihat ragu. " Apa kau mau menemaniku berbelanja nanti setelah pulang sekolah?"

Kaito pun nampat berfikir. "Baiklah."

.

Shinichi, dan Shiho sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar ekoda, lebih tepatnya mencari tas model terbaru untuk Shiho. Tiga hari yang lalu mereka bertaruhan untuk siapa yang memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola yang disiarkan di tv. Shiho pun menang, dan Shinichi harus mengabulkan satu permintaannya asalkan itu tidak yang aneh. Saat mereka berjalan melewati berbagai ruka, mereka tak sengaja melihat seorang anak yang mirip Ran.

"Kaito, kau tunggu disini. Ingat jangan pergi dari sini ataupun menggoda gadis lewat." Ucap anak yang mirip Ran.

"Iya." Jawab temannya yang bernama Kaito itu dengan nada bosan. Anak itu mengejutkan Shinichi karena wajah anak itu mirip dengannya. Wanita yang memiliki wajah seperti Ran itupun tersenyum sebelum masuk kedalam sebuah ruko.

"Mereka sangat mirip denganmu, dan Mouri-chan." Gumam Shiho menatap kedua orang itu.

"Iya, benar." Setuju Shinichi juga menatap kedua orang itu.

Shiho pun melirik jendela kaca ruko yang berda tepat di sebelahnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat barang yang ia cari.

"Kudo-kun kita sudah menemukannya." Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum, Shinichi pun meliriknya.

"Oh baguslah, kalau begitu pakai ini untuk membayarnya." Ucap Shinichi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu atm. Shiho pun mengambilnya, dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruko.

Shinichi sedang menunggu Shiho di luar. Ia pun merasakan kalau ada yang memperhatikannya, dan menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Ia terkejut karena orang yang terus memperhatikannya adalah anak yang berwajah mirip dengannya. Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk mendekati anak itu, dan bermaksud untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" Tanya Shinichi ketika tepat didepan anak itu, anak itu pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau merasa heran? Bukankah kau seorang detektif terkenal? Jadi, wajar bukan kalau ada yang memperhatikanmu?" ucap anak itu tersenyum, dan Shinichi nampak heran.

"Tapi, tatapanmu begitu berbeda." Ucap Shinichi lagi. Anak itu pun menyeringai.

"Oh... Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya anak itu sambil menyeringai. Shinichi pun bingung untuk menjawab apa, Ia pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Hah, baiklah kau menang." Ucap Shinichi menghela napas. Seringai anak itu pun semakin lebar, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Shinichi. Saat ia pastikan mendapat perhatian Shinichi sepenuhnya, ia pun melakukan sulap kecil dengan memunculkan setangkai mawar. Shinichi yang melihat itu hanya terkejut.

"Namaku Kuroba Kaito, tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kau memanggilku Kaito. Aku seorang pesulap." Ucap Kaito memperkenalkan diri, sambil terus menyodorkan mawar ke Shinichi.

Shinichi pun mengambilnya dengan sedikit malu. "Kudo Shinichi. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, uhm... Ka.. Kaito." Ucap Shinichi sedikit memerah. Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi Shinichi.

"Manis." Gumam Kaito. Shinichi pun menatapnya, heran.

"Apa?" Heran Shinichi menatap wajah Kaito.

"Bukan apa apa." Ucap Kaito langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Shinichi. Tanpa Kaito sangka, Shinichi sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

' Tunggu, warna matanya seperti pernah kulihat sebelumnya.' Pikir Shinichi bingung.

"Kaito!" Suara seorang gadis membuat Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya. Kaito dan Shinichi pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Aoko." Kejut Kaito.

"Maaf, menunggu lama." Ucap Aoko lalu melirik Shinichi dengan tatapan heran.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri kalian berdua." Ingat Kaito.

"Aoko, dia Kudo Shinichi seorang detektif. Dan Shinichi, Ini Nakamori Aoko teman kecilku." Ucap Kaito memperkenalkan mereka.

"Nakamori? Jadi, kau anak dari Inspektur Nakamori?" Heran Shinichi, Aoko pun mengangguk.

"Dan kau detektif yang selalu bisa menggagalkan aksi Kid, kan?" Tanya Aoko. "Aku senang dengan adanya kau di pencurian Kid, kudo-kun."

"Aku tidak menggagalkannya, tapi membiarkannya lolos." Ucap Shinichi sambil menggeleng pelan. Kaito pun menatapnya.

"Kudo-kun." Sebuah panggilan membuat Shinichi terkejut dan menoleh.

"Miyano." Kejut Shinichi.

"Ayo cepat, kita pulang." Ucap Shiho tak tertarik mendekati mereka, dan hanya membalik tubuh membuat Aoko dan Kaito heran.

"Dia Miyano Shiho temanku, dan maaf atas sikapnya dia memang seperti itu setiap saat." Ucap Shinichi sambil meminta maaf. Aoko pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Kaito, Nakamori-san." Ucap Shinichi berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Aoko, dan Kaito.

"Hei Kaito, apa kau pikir mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Aoko sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tentu tidak." Ucap Kaito sambil cemberut.

"Benarkah? Kupikir mereka akan cocok jika berpacaran." Ucap Aoko sambil berfikir. Sedangkan Kaito hanya mendengus kesal ketika berhadapan dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia merasa cemburu ketika Shinichi, dan Shiho dibilang pasangan yang cocok. Bagaimanapun Shinichi hanya cocok dengannya.

TBC...

Maaf jika pendek dan mengecewakan...


End file.
